


Superhero Side-job

by Mister_Fox



Series: of secrets and identities [1]
Category: Bleach, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Fox/pseuds/Mister_Fox
Summary: Ichigo thought getting a degree in linguistics, in England, would be a fantastic way to eventually get a nice, quiet job.A job away from trouble or monsters or wars or whatever else may decide to come his way and have issues with him living a peaceful life. A peaceful life with the occasional interruptions in the form of protecting his friends and family from whatever minor inconvenience reared its head, probably, but generally peaceful.UraIchi Week 2020 - Day 1, Secret Identity
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: of secrets and identities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761298
Comments: 13
Kudos: 198
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	Superhero Side-job

Ichigo thought getting a degree in linguistics, in England, would be a fantastic way to eventually get a nice, quiet job.

A job away from trouble or monsters or wars or _whatever else_ may decide to come his way and have issues with him living a peaceful life. A peaceful life with the occasional interruptions in the form of protecting his friends and family from whatever minor inconvenience reared its head, probably, but generally _peaceful_.

When news of superheroes and superpowered entities started to spread - the Hulk, Iron Man, hints and whispers of others, he shook his head, turned away, and deliberately decided to ignore them.

If he can’t see them they can’t find him, or something. If trouble finds him, okay, fine, he’ll pay attention to it.

Staring at the folder in front of him with _S.H.I.E.L.D_ printed on it, it seems like peace and quiet are never going to be on the menu for him.

“You were involved as a witness in some of the strange happenings around Karakura Town in Japan,” says a one-eyed man in a long, black leather jacket, who cornered him in this cafe. “Your awareness of such _interesting happenings_ is unusual. And skills with language study and translation have recently become needed in our organisation. You may find the pay and research opportunities to be quite… convincing.”

Fuck. Ichigo is not going to get Involved with this.

Nope.

* * *

Okay, fine, if this will give him a head up on something big and weird and something he could help prevent from destroying the world… Fine. _Fine_.

But he’s going to lay low and not be a superhero unless literally no one else can save the day.

* * *

SHIELD is okay. It’s sort of weird, pretty secretive, and frankly, the amount of non-disclosure agreements is almost intimidating. But it’s okay.

Turns out, there’s a lot more strange and powered humans than the media would have you believe.

There’s even a _Grim Reaper_ , literally, operating in Japan. Not a SHIELD employee, but definitely on their payroll, and getting a very, very neat salary in exchange for the fact that apparently she’s so versatile, that they never need to send any other kind of Interesting Person over there.

Or even a strike team, most of the time.

Ichigo wonders if he could meet her, see whatever strange magic powers she's purported to have. Maybe she's a Fullbringer, or Quincy. Or could be something else, what with the weird stuff coming out of the woodwork after the New York invasion.

* * *

“You can never keep your nose out of _anything_ ,” Ichigo says, rolling his eyes. “Which is why I am not saying _anything_ about the present I’m getting you, to you, or anyone else.”

“ _Your most_ mysterious _job still intrigues me,_ ” Kisuke says over the phone. “ _And yet, in the past five years, I have restrained myself from finding out exactly which sort of secretive human agency snapped you up.”_

“Yes, because that’s important, and when it comes to important things? You’re reliable. Anything that isn’t, and you can’t help it. You have to know.”

“ _I am most horribly wounded, truly, Ichigo-san. To know you think so little of me...”_

“Just be happy I’ll be there to deliver it in person.”

It’s _only_ because Ichigo is getting assigned to a project in Tokyo, but he doesn’t say that.

Fucking confidentiality agreements.

Maybe he’ll get to meet the Grim Reaper.

* * *

He does, in fact, run into the local former secret superhero, who has now gone public, in the SHIELD base.

They freeze, staring at each other across the hall.

Ichigo can’t believe it.

His reiatsu sensing might be shit- but if he couldn’t recognise _this_ person, he might as well just. He doesn’t even know. Eat Zangetsu?

After a moment, they nod and walk away.

A corridor isn’t the best place to make a scene.

A notification pops up on his phone.

_‘Maintenance closet number five on the abandoned level, meet me in ten.’_

* * *

“Why not just make a gigai that looks like a female version of you?” Ichigo asks, whispering indignantly. There’s not likely anyone around, and there’s privacy kidou up now, but still. Urgh, if ‘Grim Reaper’ just gone the easy route, they’d never have ended up with this situation.

“Facial recognition might pick up on similarities, and either reveal the truth, or assumptions would be made that this persona and I are relatives, neither of which would be ideal.” Kisuke shrugs, waving the fan. “This job pays well, and does much to support Yoruichi-san and Tessai-san and the children, but when I joined, I did not want to add secret spy organisation troubles to our Aizen problem in Karakura.”

That makes sense. Still.

“So, for the last five years, both of us have been working for SHIELD… and hiding it from our significant other, despite the fact that they also work here.”

“It appears so.” Kisuke has the nerve to look amused. “Our mutual secret-keeping was for nought, it appears.”

Ichigo considers resisting the urge to facepalm. He gives up.

Kisuke laughs, and the sound is strange, the voice so different from the one Ichigo is used to. Not to say it’s not pretty though.

Not to say that _Kisuke_ isn’t pretty like this. And not to say that Ichigo doesn’t _also_ want to make a very rude gesture.

Urgh, and that’s just weird, again, because Ichigo’s pretty sure he’s not into _Benihime_.

“And _Grim Reaper_? Seriously?”

“What can I say in my defence? It had seemed funny at the time, and it is not like it is apt. I could have called myself _Crimson Princess_ , although I doubt that it would have tipped you off any earlier. We are both aware that you know what my Bankai looks like, the merchandise is so common that you have a laptop sticker, and yet… You did not recognise me.”

Ichigo makes a very rude gesture indeed.

His partner is an _asshole_ , whatever the face being worn at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Ichigo is busy getting over the secret identity thing, he didn't ask about the whole pronoun thing. As i just wrote this at too-late-oclock, I don't know the answer either, but I think Kisuke might be genderfluid here? who the hell knows.
> 
> ALSO - they're in love but they're not fucking, cuz I say so. Ichigo does find 'Grim Reaper' to be very aesthetically pleasing. XD
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome and much appreciated, and help me write!
> 
> Here's a link to [Cywscross' UraIchi Discord Server](https://discordapp.com/invite/ADFnKTZ#_=_)!


End file.
